Number Ten, No Onions
by CherryHearts13
Summary: After patrol, Robin decides he's hungry. He makes Batman take him to one of America's most beloved fast food restaurants. While ordering he decides to mess with the Bat. "I want applesauce!" READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea after I made my dad take me to go get something to eat at McDonalds. In this one-shot I'm Robin and my dad is Batman(Fatman as I sometimes like to call him). I am fairly certain that I'm not the only one who has ever done this to someone. **

**Alfred is away visiting family in London or something like that.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Commence with the thingy…**

**Number Ten, No Onions**

"Bruce! I'm…" He was about to ask before he was cut off by, said man.

"What have I told you about calling me by my name while we're in costume?"

"To not to, 'cause it breaks the illusion," Dick stated. While a look of mock pure innocence washed over his features.

"Exactly, now what do you want?" Bruce questioned the boy, not once taking his eyes off of the road, and ignoring the look of sheer innocence he was positive that was on the boys face.

"I'm hungry," the questioned boy moaned as if he were in such great pain.

"I'll make you something when we get home," Bruce replied offhandedly.

"Uhh. No offence Bruce, but your not the very best cook." Dick stated just a tad bit nervous as to what his father's reaction might be.

"I can cook!" He replied offended by his son's judgment.

"Not really, I mean you set the toaster on fire making waffles," Dick recalled remembering the disastrous, heavy on the DIS, waffle incident. Witch resulted in Bruce not being allowed to cook anything, no matter how simple it may be.

"We agreed never to speak of the waffle incident ever again," the older man stated quite embarrassed at the mention of his failed attempt to make toaster waffles. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he asked, "Fine, what do you want?"

"That!" Dick shouted while pointing to the fast food restaurant up ahead. Bruce internally groaned at the sight of the restaurant. He pulled in either way, thankful that there was no one else in line at the drive-through. Driving up to the voice box, then rolling down the car window.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How may I take your order?" Came the bored sounding voice, of the McDonalds employee, from the voice box.

"Tell her I want a number ten with no onions." The thirteen year old said calmly, though he was smiling a very troll-ish smile on the inside.

"Can I have a number ten, no onions?" The older man asked completely unaware of anything off about the situation.

"Sir, you do know that that's chicken nuggets?" The voice asked confusedly. Robin just laughed at the girl's confusion and at the look on his mentor's face.

"Really now?" Batman questioned while looking over at his protégé. Robin just smiled brightly in answer to his mentor's question.

"Yes, sir," the employee stated unaware that the question was not directed towards her. "What kind of drink would you like with that?"

"I want applesauce!" The Boy Wonder shouted quickly.

"Applesauce," the Dark Knight replied calmly. That is until he realized his mistake. Upon doing so he shot the boy a glare, witch only served to make the teenager laugh at him yet again.

"Sir, applesauce is not a drink," the voice asked even more confused than before. "Could you pick something else?" The girl asked not wanting to sound rude.

"He'll have a Coke." Bruce, slightly frustrated with his son, ordered for him.

"Is that all, sir?" The female voice questioned.

"No. I'll have a number one, with a Sprite," he ordered for himself.

"So that's a number ten with a Coke, and a number one with a Sprite. Will that be all?" The girl asked hoping that was all, after reciting their order back to them, and not wanting to deal with anymore confusion from the customers.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Your total is $10.27. Please drive up to the next window." the employee sated completely bored out of her mind. That was about to change. "OH MY GOD! YOUR BATMAN! AND ROBIN!" Exclaimed a perky blonde, pointing to each as she said( more like shouted) their names, as a smiling Robin and a scowling Batman pulled up to the next window.

"Y-your t-total is t-ten twenty s-seven." stuttered the girl, after receiving a glare from Batman. Bruce, eyes never leaving the teenager, reached into his utility belt and pulled out a fifty. Handing it to the blonde and telling her to keep the change. The girl quickly handed the Bat his food and drinks(squealing on the inside that she got to touch Batman's hand).

"T-Thank you. Have a nice day… night." she amended realizing her mistake.

'Next time I'm letting you starve, or you can eat burnt waffles." Bruce stated in mock seriousness after rolling up the car window. Then promptly pulling out onto the street and speed his way back to the Batcave.

"Don't you mean charcoal in the shape of waffles?" Dick asked innocently, then quickly stuffing fries into his mouth.

**A/N: Is it good? Was it funny? Did it make you smile? Did it make you laugh? I need to know these things people! I have another idea similar to this one, but it'll be about Dick, Wally, and Roy. That one, if i decide to write it, will most likely be up later today or tomorrow.**

**Me: Damn it! **

**Four Year Old Cousin: Ommmm! You said a bad word!**

**Me: Beaver Dam!**

**Four Year Old Cousin: Justin Beaver Dam!**

**Me: XD.**

**With all that said…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryVanilla13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one was inspired by a story one of my friends told me. I could see Wally and Dick doing this to just about anyone. So I thought why not mess with my favorite archer, Harper. Oooo, I busted a rhyme, someone call the police! (crickets chirping) Well, I guess not then. Okay, whatever. (in a small voice) I thought I was funny.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly.**

**On with the story…**

**Never Again**

"Roy, I'm hungry," the dark haired boy moaned from the passenger's seat of the red Chevy truck.

"And your point is?" The elder ginger replied from behind the steering wheel.

"Yeah, me too," the younger ginger piped up from the backseat.

"You're always hungry." Harper said nonchalantly with a wave of his right hand.

"I think I'm dying!" Wally moaned laying back on the seat with both hands clutching his stomach as if to prove his point. Dick just snickered eyes at his best friend/brother's antics.

"Wally, you're not dying, and if you are don't do it inside my truck I just cleaned it," responded Harper. He rubbed his hand affectionately across the freshly polished dashboard.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Roy," mock scolded Dick from his seat.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Harper questioned the two boys that he had come to see as his younger brothers. The ebony and the younger ginger shared a look.

"McDonalds!" The two exclaimed simultaneously.

"Fine! But you're paying 'cause I don't have enough money, and I want a number ten with a Dr. Pepper," Harper sighed giving in. He then pulled into the nearest McDonalds drive-through.

"I want to order!" Dick yelled as he jumped over the console to the backseat. He pushed Wally out of the way and rolled down the truck's window. Roy drove up a little further so the thirteen year old could be heard properly.

"Welcome to McDonalds. How may I take your order?" Came the disembodied voice of a teenaged female.

"Well, you could take it in French," the young boy replied. The two gingers shot the boy questioning looks, witch he drugged off.

"Sir, I don't speak French," the employee replied a tad bit confused.

"Darn. Okay I'm ready to order, now. I'll have two number ones, three McDoubles, and two Hot 'n Spicy's." he ordered. Wally nodded in confirmation, that Dick had gotten his order right.

"And for the drinks?"

"Sprite. I'll also have a number ten, no onions…" he was cut off by the girl.

"Sir, you do know that the number ten is chicken nuggets?" she questioned. Wally and Roy stated to snicker at the employee's obvious confusion.

"Yes, I am well aware of that," Dick replied chalantly. "And to drink I'll have applesauce." The two elders had to cover their mouths to keep from bursting out into laughter.

"Uhh…"

"Never mind, I'll have a coke. Oh, I'll have another number ten no onions, but instead of applesauce I'll have a Dr. Pepper," the ebony stated as if there was nothing at all wrong with what he had just said. Wally just wiped away a few imaginary tears.

"And what kind of sauce would you like with that?"

"Soy," was his one word answer.

"Umm…"

"Nah, I'll have barbeque and sweet and sour," he amended.

"Two number ones, three McDoubles, two Hot 'n Spicy's, two number tens, a Sprite, a Coke, and a Dr. Pepper. Will that complete your order?"

"One more, can I have one of you to go?" Dick purred. The other occupants of the red truck both stopped mid laugh and wore looks of shock.

"Excused me!" The female replied sounding appalled.

"Nothing, nothing. That completes my order," Dick replied trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Your total will be $22.37. Please drive up to the next window," the voice said sounding slightly irritated. Roy did as instructed and pulled up. After rolling up the window Dick pulled out two twenties and a ten, then trust the bills onto Roy's lap.

"Wally! Disappear!" he shouted. With that the two boy hid themselves from view. Crouching down and covering themselves with a blanket that was lying around, but still with a perfect view of the drive-through window. Thus leaving Roy to deal with the employee. Roy begrudgingly rolled down the window only to be met with the upper half of a cute blonde with sea green eyes. He handed the girl the bills with a small smile, witch she chose to ignore. Roy mentally cursed Dick, for ruining any chances he had with the cute blonde. The employee simply handed Roy the food, witch he immediately placed on the empty passenger's seat, with a slight look of disgust. He then quickly rolled up the window and drove away.

"Damn the both of you! The next time your hungry you two can both starve," this only caused the two teens to bust out into laughter. Wally reached over to the passenger's seat and pulled the bags of food to the backseat with him, and promptly began to stuff his face. Dick reached over to pull out his nuggets.

"Well, that's what you get for making me and Wally walk home from the movies, just so you could drive some random girl home," Dick stated while waving his nugget in the air with a smirk. Wally raised his half eaten burger in agreement.

"Never again!" Harper shouted.

**A/N: Eh, Eh! So what did you think? Was it everything you hoped for? Is it funny? Lame? Please tell me what you think. I don't have very much to say except…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**CherryVanilla13**


End file.
